Les grands esprits se rencontrent
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Que se passe t il quand deux des plus grands esprits de Poudlard réalisent la même chose au même moment ? HGSS oneshot. TRADUCTION de la fic de insperashen.


Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de insperashen. Lien vers la fic originale dans mes favoris.

titre original : Great Minds think alike.

traduction benebu décembre 2005

**Les grands esprits se rencontrent**

Après que Voldemort ait été vaincu, une fois la paix revenue sur le monde magique, Hermione Granger avait choisi d'entreprendre un apprentissage dans le domaine des potions, sous la conduite de nul autre que son ancien professeur, Severus Rogue. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être plus surpris du fait qu'Hermione choisisse de son plein gré de passer plus de temps avec l'odieux personnage, ou du fait que la chauve-souris de Poudlard en personne ait accepté sa candidature. Libre de ne plus vivre les vies qu'ils détestait - celle dans laquelle il enseignait à des gamins imbéciles qui ne lui accordaient aucun respect, et celle dans laquelle il jouait les serviteurs dévoués d'un tyran complètement fou – Severus, Maître de Potions était un homme assez différent du personnage qu'il avait incarné pendant les sept années d'Hermione à Poudlard. Il n'avait bien sûr pas complètement perdu son comportement asocial, mais au moins il n'affichait plus d'hostilité de principe dans sa moindre discussion avec elle.

Ils étaient assis dans la bibliothèque de sa maison de l'impasse des Tisseurs, où ils habitaient tous les deux, et ils recherchaient des moyens d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. Plusieurs heures d'un silence confortable s'étaient écoulées, tous les deux prenaient tranquillement des notes, quand au même instant ils tendirent la main vers la même feuille de parchemin. Leurs mains se touchèrent un bref instant, et tous les deux ils eurent un mouvement de recul en sentant qu'ils touchaient de la peau au lieu du papier. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et au même moment chacun réalisa exactement la même chose.

_Il sait !_

_Elle sait !_

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, écrit sur leurs visages.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Miss Granger. » Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, paniqué.

« Mille pardons, Monsieur. » Elle se sauva par l'autre porte. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient remarqué la sortie de l'autre, concentrés qu'il étaient sur leur propre fuite.

_Imbécile, tu n'es qu'une imbécile !_ s'admonesta t'elle.

_Espèce de crétin !_ se disait-il en se précipitant vers sa chambre. _Il faut que je me sauve…_

…_Tout de suite. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Avant qu'il ne me réduise en une boule de nerf avec un simple froncement de sourcil. Avant qu'il ne puisse utiliser ce qu'il vient d'apprendre pour me torturer davantage. _Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette pour faire son sac. _Il faut que je me sauve…_

…_dans le dernier endroit au monde où elle pensera à me chercher._ Sa décision prise, il Transplana vers le Terrier. Severus fit un pas, avant de réaliser dans quoi il allait entrer de son plein gré. Des images d'une foule de rouquins, les Weasley, qui allaient l'engloutir dans leur curiosité bienveillante et leurs attentions furent plus que suffisantes pour lui faire faire demi-tour, mais l'idée de se retrouver face à Hermione qui connaissait son plus terrible secret étaient trop difficile à supporter. Se préparant à l'idée, il fit un autre pas en avant… et percuta la personne qu'il désirait en ce moment éviter plus que tout au monde.

« Qu'est-ce que… » s'exclama Hermione, jetée au sol au moment où elle arrivait à destination de son Transplanage.

« Que le grand Cric me croque ! »

_Oh, non !_ Elle reconnut cette voix. Elle l'avait entendu chaque jour dans l'année écoulée. Et chaque nuit dans ses rêves, aussi. Et maintenant, le corps qui correspondait à cette voix était étendu sur elle, de toute sa longueur. C'était ce qu'elle avait imaginé jour après jour, mais elle ne l'avait jamais situé devant le maison des Weasley. Elle bougea un peu…

… et il gémit en la sentant bouger sous lui. Même quand il essayait de la fuir, il ne pouvait pas être débarrassé d'elle. Le parfum enivrant de sa chevelure, les courbes attrayantes de son corps, son cou délicat qui était maintenant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres…

« Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire sur le pas de ma porte ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux pour voir la matrone du clan Weasley qui se tenait les bras croisés sur le seuil de sa maison. Severus se releva rapidement, Hermione en fit autant, avec plus de grâce.

« Molly, ce n'est pas… »

« Mrs Weasley, je peux vous expliquer… »

Rien d'autre ne franchit leur lèvres, parce que chacun réalisa soudain pourquoi l'autre était là.

« Tu… ? » commença t'elle, émerveillée.

« …ressens la même chose ? » finit t'il. Cette fois-ci, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, non seulement ils pensèrent la même chose, mais ils virent leurs sentiments se refléter dans leurs yeux. Inconsciemment, ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, il était temps ! » commenta gaiement George Weasley, derrière une Mrs Weasley sous le choc.

« Tu nous doit trente mornilles, Ginny, » cria Fred vers l'intérieur de la maison.

Quand Severus et Hermione retournèrent leur attention aux Weasley, l'air émerveillé de Severus avait disparu sous son habituel masque d'indifférence.

« Molly, je suis désolé pour le dérangement. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. » Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid pour ne pas lancer de sort aux jumeaux. Par chance, la jolie jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'avait pas encore acquis une telle discipline.

« Et ne soyez pas surprise si les jumeaux se retrouvent avec des cornes. Elle disparaîtront en quelques jours, » ajouta Hermione, juste avant qu'ils ne Transplanent.

Molly Weasley cligna des yeux une dernière fois avant de refermer doucement la porte. Après ce qu'elle venait de voir, que ses fils aient des cornes lui paraîtrait tout à fait normal.

* * *

Je sais, la probabilité que Severus utilise un juron piqué au capitaine Haddock est extrêmement faible. N'empêche, c'est drôle, non ? Et non, ce n'était pas dans l'original, mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration pour la traduction littérale. 


End file.
